Those we trust can betray us
by nerdgirl070709
Summary: Ahsoka find evidence long before she and Ventress go to the warehouse, so she and Ventress part ways while Ahsoka finds police, expect these police are no where near just. Read to find out. WARNING: DESCRIPTION OF TORTURE.
1. Help from strangers

**3 new ideas just hit me like a tidelwave, sorry, i have to get them out there. Shelly out.**

**Summary: Ahsoka finds evidence of her innocence long before she and Ventress go to the warehouse, so she and Ventress part ways while Ahsoka finds police, expect these police are no near just, read to find out why.**

* * *

(Ahsoka's POV) I was walking around, trying to find a police officer, or Anakin, Or Ploplo, or any clones, you would think with how much of a fugitive i am considered right now, they would be all over the place and extremely easy find, but no! When i need to find them they are hard to find, typical, i spend the next 3 hours looking for someone, when i finally spot 5 policemen standing by a nearby restaurant, i immediately walk over to them_, " Excuse me, i am Ahsoka Tano, i want to turn myself over."_I say, they turn and look at me, before 2 of them tackle me, i, at first, think they are just being cautious, especially when they take my lightsaber, but then they activate it and stab it through my stomach, _"My uncle died in that expulsion, you b$$$$."_One says, with their voice changers, i can't tell if they are a female or a male, but whoever they are, they have taken out a large knife and stabbed it in my stomach over the lightsaber burn, I scream in pain, but i refuse to beg for mercy,i won't show weakness, hopefully if they think this isn't affecting me too much they'll stop, but no, they grabbed my right arm, and started to skin it! That's where i started to beg for mercy, _"Stop, please stop, it hurts…"_I sobbed, they just laughed cruelly, and continued, _"HEY GET OFF OF HER."_I hear someone yell, but the voice isn't familiar, so i don't think it was Anakin, Ploplo or the clones, suddenly the weight of them was gone but i was in too much pain to really do anything, i heard a female voice address me, _"Hello young one, can you tell me who i can contact to come and help you?"_She asked, it took me a couple of moments to be able to talk, _"T.. the Jedi.. Council… T..he frequency is 165."_I gasped out, taking deep breaths, i tried to regulate my breathing, feeling myself bleeding out from the stab/lightsaber wound and my skinned arm, i nearly threw up when i looked over at it,exposed muscle, veins and bones,and skin sitting right next to it in a bloody bile, i should elevate my arm to avoid the dirty ground, but for the life of me, i cannot move.

* * *

( Aurroa's POV/ Our female hero) {She's a twi'lek, teel skin, hazel eyes} me and Borealis [ Yes, i did name them after the Northern lights/ Borealis is a trandshan, red and yellow eyes, male] were just going for a walk, we didn't expect to find the 16 year old fugitive {who we don't believe is guilty, or at least completely} getting skinned alive by the very people who have sworn to protect us, even if she was resisting arrest, she doesn't and never will, deserve this, while Borealis is beating those scumbags, i am contacting the council, luckily, with her being on the run, they are accepting outside calls to determine where she is, _"This is Jedi Master Mace Windu, who is this?"_Master Windu answered, _"This Aurora Mits, me and my husband found Padawan Ahsoka Tano being tortured by 5 police men, her right arm has been completely skinned and they stabbed her with her lightsaber, which is bleeding, she's awake but is barely able to communicate, and seams to be drifting into unconsciousness."_I informed the Jedi Master, _" I will inform Master Plo and Master Skywalker, they shall be there shortly, for now keep her awake, hurt her if you have to, if she falls asleep, she may never wake up again, and treat her wounds if you are able."_He said, i heard a bit of anger in his voice, maybe the Jedi aren't so unemotional after all, _"Yes sir."_I say, he cuts the transmission, i turn back to the young girl, tearing a piece of my dress off, i start to wrap her arm in an attempt to shield it from infection, i turn my attention to her lightsaber burn, 'aren't these things not supposed to bleed?' I thought as i put pressure on it, causing Ahsoka to flinch, _"Shh, it will be okay, i have to stop the bleeding, can you look at me?"_I ask, trying to keep her attention off of the pain, she looks at me with pain filled eyes, but they were also desperate, _" There is a data chip in my back pouch, if blood gets on it, it will short-circuit, and then i'll never be able to prove myself innocnet, please get it out please."_She said, stuttering over some words, silently crying, i gently move her as gently as i could while still applying pressure to her wound, i get the data chip and putting it in my own pouch to give to the Jedi later.

* * *

(Anakin's POV) Me and master plo rushed to the scene to see a trandshan man beating the policemen with his fist, he had apparently taken their blasters and Ahsoka's saber from them, and since they are used to being able to weapons even if they do have hand-to-hand combat training, i rush over to where the twi'lek woman was kneeling besides to Ahsoka, Kix was by her side in an instant, i spotted a trandshan and twi'lek hybrid child near-by, [Ashla Bogan] and she was staring at whom i assume is her parents, i walk over to her, blocking her view of the disturbing site, _"Hello, Little one, are those your parents?"_I asked, while i am worried about Ahsoka, there is nothing i can do for her, and Master Plo is there,_ "Yes, we went for a walk."_She said softly, _"Your parents did a noble thing, they are very kind, what's your name?"_I said, _"Ashla Bogan Mits."_She said, I was surprised, they named her after the light side and dark side names, though it is very pretty, _"That is a pretty name, my name is Anakin Skywalker, and the girl your parents saved is Ahsoka Tano."_I said, _"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, your the hero with no fear, and she's the Jedi princess."_She said, excitedly, i smiled, though i didn't know people had started calling her the Jedi princess,_ " I drew a picture of you 2, you are so much like siblings."_ She said, as she takes off her backpack, and took out a drawing on paper, i didn't even know people still used paper, she handed it to me, it was really nicely done, i was sitting on the floor, Ahsoka was laying against my chest, she was asleep, and i was stroking her lekku, we both looked so peaceful.

* * *

**I will post the other ones later, i have to go feed my animals, which can take an hour.**


	2. Back at the temple

**Sorry, this may be short but i am sick and tired.**

* * *

(Master Plo Koon's POV) I watched as Kix attended to lil'Soka's wounds, she was silently crying in pain, i don't blame her, a lightsaber burn hurts enough without someone stabbing a knife through it, which reminds me, i should probably stop the man from beating those 5 to death… even if they do deserve it [Plo Koon is such a Dad], i turned towards him, _"Excuse me sir, i am going to have to ask you to stop, we need them alive so that they can stand trial."_I said camly, despite my anger at seeing my foundling in such a condition, he grunted before landing one last punch to one of their guts and walked towards his wife and who i assume it their daughter, Skywalker had apparently been distracting her from the disturbing sight, the wolfpack, maybe more aggressively then necessary [Wolfpack brothers to the rescue!], arrested the 5 under charges of assault against a minor and assault with an illegal weapon, i heard a scream come from Lil'Soka, so i quickly make my way back to where she is, Kix had moved her arm and jolted it so that he could wrap with something other then a scrap of dress,_ "Sorry to bother you Master Jedi but Padawan Tano gave me this datachip, according to her it has evidence of her innocence."_The twi'lek woman said as she handed it to me, _"Thank you mrs…"_I ended in a questioning tone, _"Aurora Mits."_She said, _ "Thank you mrs. Mits, your family will be well paid for the help you have provided."_I said, _"We didn't do this for money, we did it for that poor little girl over there who needed help and no one else was providing it, so we did, i have a daughter and i can't help but think does she have a father figure or mother figure out there who want their daughter safe? That's why i did what i did."_ said, my mind immediately turns to Shaak Ti, who told me before i left to bring her hunt daughter home, i myself had thought of Ahsoka has my daughter, i know that Skywalker thinks of her like a little sister,Obi-Wan thinks of her like a niece and Master Yoda thinks of her like a granddaughter and i know many more think of her as a little sister or older sister, [Read:Entire 501st, 212th,104th, the younglings from the gathering, Jinx and O'Mar], _"If you won't take the money as an award, take it as a thank you from the man who does think of her as his daughter, use it for your daughter."_ I said, giving her a few hundred credits, she looked at me, then sighed, taking the money, _"Thank you, just… take care of her."_She said, before heading back to her daughter and her husband, they had given Captain Rex their contact information, and then headed home, Kix loaded Ahsoka onto the transport ship, and we followed.

* * *

[Time passes] We have arrived at the temple, Ahsoka is rushed off to the Halls of Healing, me and Skywalker went to the council chambers where every councilor was in attendance, physically, _"Is she okay?"_Master Windu asked,_ "She will recover in time, they had stabbed her with her lightsaber, then took out a knife and stabbed it through the lightsaber wound, they then skinned her right arm."_Skywalker answered, _" After we arrived Aurora Mits approached me with a data chip, she said Ahsoka had given it to her, claiming that it contained evidence of Ahsoka's innocence."_I said, pulling out the chip, _"Review it we wIll." _Master Yoda said, i nodded [insert however the heck that things works], immediately information popped up.

* * *

(Barris's POV) Crap, she wasn't supposed to be captured until later, now i have to come up with a different plan.

* * *

**Goodnight, it is way past my bedtime and my mom will kill me if she finds out i am still awake. That and i am an old woman whose brain stops working when she is tired and sick.**

**Shelly out.**


	3. Recovery

**Hello, here is your chapter.**

**Thank you to horselover95 for following and favoriting.**

* * *

Ahsoka

I was rushed into surgery as soon as I arrived at the Halls of Healing, they are keeping me awake until they get 3 liters of blood into me.

"_Shh, little one, everything will be alright."_A male healer said soothingly, I didn't even realize I had started to loudly sob, _"I know it hurts, but you have to calm down, otherwise you'll jostle your wounds even more, we already have 2 ½ liters in you, you only have to stay awake for a few more moments."_He said, stroking my lekku in an attempt to calm me down, but I didn't until I was finally sedated.

* * *

Plo Koon

We looked in shock, from the looks of it Ahsoka had hacked the prison camera system, in it showed Ahsoka asleep in her cell and someone knocking out clones at the exact same time, there is a lot more, enough to prove Ahsoka innocent.

"_Find who framed her, we must, but also we must charge the 5 coursanti police."_Master Yoda said, _"What they did is unforgivable, there was absolutely no reason to skin her alive, it is despicable that someone would do that to a 16 year old.'_Master Windu said, we all nodded, just as Tarkin popped up on the the holotransmitor.

"_You have captured Padawan Tano?"_He asked, and I am normally a peaceful person but I could've punched him in the face for that sentence, she is severely injured and he is asking if we have captured her, she is no longer a prisoner, she is now a victim, _"If by captured you mean she was trying to turn herself in only to be tortured by coursanti police, then yeah, but she is now in the Halls of Healing, and we now have evidence of her innocence you will not be getting her, and if you approach her, I will see to it that you are charged with harassment and false accusations."_You would be surprised to know it wasn't Skywalker or even Fisto, but Windu who said this, as he then hung up and blocked him.

"_We'll go check on Ahsoka."_Mace said getting up and walking out, the rest of us following closely.

* * *

Anakin

We have been waiting for more information on Ahsoka for well over 3 hours, when finally Master Che came out of the surgery room.

" _She will recover, but she will need months of physical therapy to get back to where she was before, not to mention the amount of time she will need to regrow the skin on her arm and the mental therapy she will almost certainly need."_ Master Che updated, _"May we see her?"_Master Fisto asked, _"She is asleep but yes you may, but no longer then 10 minutes."_Master Che said, we nodded, she led us into the room.

Ahsoka was attached to a life support system, she was asleep peacefully, her right arm was completely covered with bandages, I sat down by her bedside, she looked so peaceful despite this awful situation we have found ourselves in, I took her hand in mine and put it close to my heart.

"_Everything will be alright Snips, I'll handle everything, you just stay here and rest."_I whispered to her, well aware that the council is behind me and most likely heard everything I just said, but I don't care, if they wasn't to give me hell for it, let them, my Padawan was just skinned alive.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up, it was Master Plo, this doesn't surprise me in the slightest, has he is very close to Ahsoka.

* * *

Tarkin

The Chancellor will not be happy, I have no idea why he wants her dead, but I can't say I disagree, she's reckless, brash and disrespectful, she is just begging for someone to murder... or take advantage of her with how she dresses and her race's looks, seriously I would not be shocked if she had some of the Jedi wanting her.

I now have to report to the Chancellor that the Jedi Council will not be handing her over, I walked in after Commander Fox [Hate him] let him know I was here, _"Admiral Tarkin, I take it there is a reason you are here?"_He asked, _"Yes Chancellor, I was just in contact with the Jedi Council about their capture of the fugitive Padawan Ahsoka Lydia Tano, however they claim that they have found new evidence that proves her innocent, and they are therefore refusing to hand her over for trial."_I reported, he looked more angry then I have ever seen anyone, even Skywalker, _"I will talk to them."_He said, _"And if I mange to get them to hand over Padawan Tano, you can do whatever you want with her."_Chancellor Palpatine said, I smiled, _"Thank you, Chancellor, may I return to my duties now?"_I replied, _"Yes, you are dismissed."_He said, I left.


	4. Who hates Tarkin? We do

**Hello.**

* * *

Plo.

Ahsoka looked so frail, I have never seen her like this and I never wanted to, who wants to see their daughter like this?

Skywalker has her hand untangled with his, but it's not in a romantic way, it's more of a concerned brother, and while I'll never admit this to anyone, I have always seen Obi-Wan has sort of my nephew, Anakin as well, I always saw Qui-Gon has my brother, but Ahsoka will always be my daughter, just as the Wolfpack will always be my sons, who are super protective of their little sister,and though I guess Anakin will always see her as his little sister, I have just never seen him as my son, it feels wrong, especially since his relationship with Qui-Gon was always a father-son relationship, just as his relationship with Obi-Wan has always been that of a brother.

I glanced behind me at the rest of the Council, despite the attachment rule, we can all admit that we are all attached to Ahsoka, and I would say it is because of her bright nature, she's always on the move, always happy and it makes everyone around her happy, even Mace.

" _Agreed to protect her we already have, but more there is to do,What ? I do not know but need help with something more she does._" Master Yoda said as he walked closer to the towards the unconscious Padawan, placing his hand on the side of the bed, Anakin looked down at the tiny being, smiled gently before turning back to his Padawan.

We were in there until Master Che shooed us out, as we were all about to separate so we could retire from the stressful night, a temple guard ran up,_ " Masters, Admiral Tarkin is demanding entrance."_ He informed us, I saw Mace's face go from tired to livid within seconds, this admiral really wants to die doesn't he? We just warned him a couple hours ago not to even try this and yet here we are.

We walked to the temple entrance, Mace stomping ahead of us, when we got there, we saw he had not come alone, he was with Chancellor Palpatine and the coursaunt gaurd.

" _Admiral Tarkin, I am really hoping you are not here for Padawan Tano."_ Mace said, well growl is more like it,_ " she is a murder and a terrorist!"_ Tarkin shouted, _" Did you not see the evidence she had collected? We sent it to you, also since that is from the prison, somebody was hiding something."_ Kit said, his tencles twitching with anger, _" I saw it, all of it can fake."_ He said, _" so can everything against her, and either way you are not getting a 16 year old girl who has been skinned alive until 1: she is healed. And 2: Another investigation is conducted."_ Saesee said, _" Sir with all due respect, Padawan Ahsoka Lydia Tano is accused of killing troopers, which means that she is under the GAR custody."_ Commander Fox said, _" She is also accused of the bombing, which is a Jedi issue, she is also a Jedi, which means we have more on her then you."_ Eeth said, glaring at the man with more hatred then you would think.

" _Now let's all be reasonable, surely we can all share custody? After all we all want to know the truth."_ Chancellor Palpatine said, _" We will share custody with someone who is not a coward like Admiral Tarkin and Commander Fox's are, preferably Admiral Kacin and Commander Jaq as they have never met her but several us have worked with them and they are efficient and impartial."_ Agen said, Kit, Master Yoda And Kit-Adi nodded in agreement, as they are the ones to have worked with them in the past, _" We'll take Commander Fox off but Admiral Tarkin remains on."_ Chancellor Palpatine said as he gestured towards Tarkin, _" No deal, he stressed her out before the whole skinning alive ordeal, after could be detrimental to her health."_ Stass said, stepping forward with a look of protectiveness on her face as she crossed her arms, almost daring him to say something against it again, glancing behind me, I could see Obi-Wan doing his best to keep Anakin from killing Tarkin, though I wouldn't say that Tarkin did not deserve it, it wouldn't reflect well on Lil'Soka if he was to attack him.

"_This is going no where, and it's nearing 23:30 and none of us have slept, so get off the temple's grounds and we will talk about this in the morning, but we will not be handing her over."_Mace said, finally getting to irritated by this entire mess to continue talking about it, Tarkin looked about to argue before Chancellor Palpatine looked at him with a look that said, '_Just agree.'_

* * *

Captain Rex/CT-7567

I can't believe someone would do something like that, most of the 501st is in shock, though we are all angry about what he has done to our little sister, I know that Wolfpack is feeling the same way if the way they handled those di'kuts [Spelling?].

Several vod had somehow gotten their pictures and had pinned them to the firing target and was firing at them with their blasters, I looked around and saw that the wolfpack had come back and Wolffe was heading my direction.

"_You okay, Vod?"_He asked, I nodded, still watching the others, _"It's getting late, all of us need to be heading to bed."_Wolffe said, never let anyone tell you Wolffe didn't take after his Buir [Father], I turned my head and smiled at him and then turned back to the vod.

"_BED VOD, IF ANYTHING HAPPENS WITH COMMANDER TANO, GENERAL SKYWAKER WILL INFORM US."_I yelled, they looked at me angerily, but nodded anyway, before preparing for bed.

Tarkin.

I can't believe I haven't gotten my hands on her yet, she will be mine, just as several others have been mine.

Alanr Ferit-12 years old, twi'lek female.

Katie Lawsome-17 years old, Zeltron female.

And finally Menson Jau-Human male.

Their dead now, just as she will be.


	5. Waking up and Yoda is done

**I have no idea where I am going with this chapter but I will try to make this fairly long.**

**Word count goal= 2,500.**

* * *

Ahsoka.

I woke up to Master Che working around me, I groaned at the light, _"It's good to see you awake Padawan Tano, you've been through so much."_She said with the gentleness that I rarely hear her use with me since I tend to try and escape from the Halls of Healing, _"Hello Master Che, how much did I miss?"_I asked not moving too much as it hurt my arms and my stomach, _"Not much and nothing you need to worry about foundling, the Council has already promised to protect you, as I am sure every other Jedi is willing to do now as well."_ Master Che said as she gently smiled at me, _"Now onto treatments, we have put a protection over your arms until you awoke as we need your permission to put you into a high-level bacta tank in order to regrow the skin on your arms."_ She continued, I nodded wondering why she just didn't ask Anakin?

"_We didn't ask Master Skywalker because, despite you being underage and a Padawan, you are old enough to make your own medical desions."_ Master Che said oops apparently I said tha aloud,_ "There is nothing more to do with the lightsaber wound, it;s already well on it's way to healing and didn't hit anything vital."_ She finished, I nodded as she made sure that I was comfortable and that my IV was fine, _"I'll have another healer bring you food."_ She said as she left me with a datapad so that I didn't try to escape.

* * *

Mace.

I walked into the eating hall, I immediately noticed Anakin and the other Council members [All council members were summoned back] sitting together, this has never happened before, Anakin, when he first joined, was always fearful that one wrong move and we would expel him, then he was a teenager and didn't want anything to do with authority and then the war happened and most of us were ever here at the same time, which was a pity, maybe we could have gotten to know him better then we do now.

I got my food and sat on the end next Shaak, _"Hello Master Windu."_She greeted with her usual serene voice, I nodded in return, listening to some of the many conversations that were happening, most lighthearted, though some, like the one between Eeth and Agen, which is about the current situation, though I can't say I blame them for wanting to keep it lighthearted, this is a painful situation and not one that is going to resolve itself.

We finished eating, Skywalker leaving us as he went to visit Ahsoka in the Halls of Healing, and we went to deal with Tarkin… Again.

I sighed as I sat down and waited for dor Tarkin to arrive so that we could get this over with, it wasn't much later that idiot arrived, _"Generals."_He greeted, _"Admiral Tarkin, let's get this over with."_ I said with anger, _"Commander Ahsoka Lydia Tano has been accused of murder, terrorism, sedition and resisting arrest, she is to be handed over to the Galactic Republic for trial."_ He opened, _"Padawan Tano has presented evidence of her innocence, and is severely injured, you will not be getting her."_Eeth growled showing for the first time the fierceness that his species is known for, _"You have no choice-"_He began, _"NO CHOICE, think you are wrong I do, our founding she is, no business with her you have, nor does the Republic, leave her alone you will."_ Master Yoda interrupted looking the angriest I have ever seen him, _"I will do no such thing, you will hand over Commander Tano."_He said, at this point, we were done with him and called in the temple gaurds.

* * *

Anakin.

I walk into Ahsoka's room to see that she is awake and scrolling through a datapad which I'm sure has been locked so that she can't view anything about what has been happening with her case, the news is all over it.

"_Hiya Snips."_I greeted with a grin, she grinned back at me before looking back at her datapad, wondering what she was so immersed in that she didn't even greet me, I rolled my eyes when I saw a game where you have to solve riddles in order to shoot/cut down the battle droid,_ "Really? You couldn't find another game?"_I sighed, _"I already played all of them."_She answered simply, still looking at her game, I sighed and gave up on trying to have small talk with until she finished her little game.

* * *

Tarkin.

I stormed back to my apartment to see my slave being groped by the Chancellor, _"you have a pretty slave, Admiral Tarkin, though not as pretty as Tano, I promise you that you will have her as your slave, then you can dispose of this insignificant slave for a better one."_He cackled at the last little bit, _"I didn't expect you to be attracted to underages as well chancellor."_ I responded as I grabbed her hair, yanking her head back.

* * *

**Word count: 878.**

**Nowhere near my goal, but I really had no idea how to write this chapter which is why it was late.**

**Tarkin's slave [Name to be given later]**

**Species:Keshiri/**

**Skin color:Burgundy.**

**Hair color:Silver.**

**Eye color:Violet.**

**Age:10.**

**I cannot believe I wrote that… again.**


	6. Author's note

**I have been sick for a couple days so I am a bit behind on my schedule so I am re-doing the schedule by day I published the story and sorry the stories I was to update will have to wait.**


	7. Suspicions arose

Mace.

I watched Ahsoka sleep, Anakin, Plo, and Obi-Wan were in a meeting with a couple of senators who are willing to hear Ahsoka's side of the story, we're trying to decide on if we should release Ahsoka's ordeal to the public, we're worried that it might be too much for some people.

Master Che would come in periodically to check on her vitals and to give her her medicine but otherwise we were alone and waiting for news, well I was waiting for news, she was sleeping, I sighed as I turned on my datapad to scroll through the holonet, that's when I saw it, an artical on Ahsoka, I clicked on it, expecting to see people bashing her and bashing us, I was pleasently suprised to see that it was none of that.

'We all know of the recent Jedi Temple Bombing that killed 26 people, 12 crew workers, 8 clones and 6 Jedi, and that one of their own Padawans, Ahsoka Lydia Tano, is accused of the crime not long after Letta Marie Turmond was arrested, Tano escaped custody, it is currently unknown how Tano was taken back into custody, but its believed that something happened to her which caused her to be unable to run any longer, but I'm not here to discuss Tano, I'm here to discuss Admiral Wilhuff Matro Tarkin, who is the one accusing Tano of the bombing, it seems that Tarkin and Tano have a history, Tano had saved his life a couple of months ago, after which Tarkin filed a report against her, stating that she was reckless, crude and arrogant, Tano received punishment for this, which was 3 months suspension, which basically put her 3 months behind in becoming a knight, Tano also reportedly complained to High Jedi Councilor Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and High Jedi Councilor Master Plo Koon that he had acted weirdly around her, that he made her uncomfortable, and one time she had caught him looking at her arse, the Councilors put it off as her not liking him but made sure they never worked on the same missions to avoid any altercations, this leads me to question Tarkin's motives in this case, could he just be trying to protect the Republic? Or is he trying to harm Tano? No matter the answer, Tarkin should be removed from the case and investigated, it seems the Jedi agree as they are refusing to hand over Tano, claiming that she's been severely injured and that she provided evidence to prove her innocence, they have yet to reveal the details of this, I will update as I get updated.'

I scrolled down to the comments, curious as I was.

RepublicNeturalSepertaisWhoCares.

'That man is just plain creepy.'

JediSithBendu.

'It's pretty clear that Tano is guilty, but still, I wouldn't let that guy near her.'

IWantToSeeTheGalaxy.

'I don't know what to think of this case, I think it's pretty clear that Tano needs mental help if the video of her escaping is anything to go by, she must have at least PTSD, but that wouldn't excuse her if she did commit these crimes.'

They went on like that for a while, people trying to decipher her case, mental state, Tarkin's behavior and fighting over the politics surrounding the case, that's when I saw the comment that made my blood go cold.

Anonymous.

'I know he has underage sex slaves, he wants to take her as a slave.'

I forwarded the comment to Plo, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Yoda, Padme, and Bail to get another opinion on it, this is really no grounds to base an investigation.

I heard Ahsoka groan from her bed, I quickly got up and rushed over to her bedside,_ "How do you feel Padawan Tano?"_ I asked making sure to keep my voice stern but more gentle than normal, she nodded,_ "Can you please get me some water?"_ She asked her voice a little hoarse, I nodded and went over to a table that had a pitcher and couple cups, I poured her some before Master Che came in,_"Hello Master Windu, Padawan Tano."_ She said bowing to me and nodding at Ahsoka before she moved to Ahsoka's IV to administer her medicine, they had decided to give her it through the IV so that she wouldn't have to get up every other hour,_"I have to go to a Council Meeting, is there a healer that she trusts on duty today?"_ I asked not wanting to leave the already frightened girl without someone she trusts,_ "Master Undli is helping with surgery, but Knight Offee isn't occupied with anything that I'm aware of, I'll send her in."_ Master Che said finishing up with Ahsoka, I nodded before making sure that Ahsoka would be okay alone for a few minutes before leaving.

I waited until I was outside the Halls of Healing to contact the Council members,_ "I'm calling an emergency meeting, summon Knight Skywalker, and Senators Montha, Oragana, and Amidala, we're going to need allies."_ I said.

**There will update for Vader's Order tomorrow, I'm tired, sorry.**


End file.
